THE GIFT
by LOVEYAFOREVER
Summary: Cammie Ann Morgan is a girl with a gift she has the power to control the four elements .Now it's normal for people to have powers in cammies world ,but not four powers .This is a story of cammies life and how her powers effect her of being a spy and yet a normal girl .I DO NOT ON THE GALLAGHER GIRL SERIES ONLY THIS STORYS PLOT . AND YES ZAMMIE WILL PERVALE.
1. Chapter 1

_**THE GIFT..**_

(Cammies POV) AGE : 5

'Cammie were are u'? My days asked I just squealed and ran faster .My daddy and I were playing my favorite game power battle ,in my grandparents I said as I fell and landed on my boody "Daddy " I stuck my tung out at him .He froze water underneath my feet .Yeah that's right my daddy can freeze stuff .All of my family and friends have powers . "Cammie bear it's time to go inside it's to cold ,and grandma made cookies . I huffed "HHMMMUUFF" "Your just scared" secretly I knew he was scared but I also knew he just wanted the cookies ."You wish he said " smiling a evil grin uuhhhoo but before I could do anything he had me by my waist tikklling me while carring me inside and placing me on the floor next to the Christmas tree and mummy. Who apparently did not the snow and leaves that soaked my brand New red dress and black tights witch mummy had just bought . Cause she started screaming at daddy about he was gonna get and how he was sleepin on the couch tonight.I knew how much daddy hated sleeping on the couch .Today is the day I thought I'm gonna use my powers I need to know how to use them .I can do this I thought , mummy was knocking all the furniture with air cause she has the power of air .But any way she had made the living room a mess and daddy had thrown fire balls on the floor to which mummy just made gigantic rocks . FIVE more minutes grandma and grandpa called from the kitchen .Great now have a time limit I thought CONCENTRATE CONCENTRATE CONCENTRATE I can do this I closed flicked my hand up and spread my fingers up , I wonder when powers I would get air and earth like mummy or fire and water like daddy .I put all the force that a five year old me could muster and that's when I felt it almost like the calm before the REALLY BIG STORM. A earthquake wailed across the house splitting it in two flames rose quickly in between the crackes and up the walls ,a ocean was at the front door within seconds and a tornado was tearing up the backyard.I opend my eyes to see the terro but all I could was smile ,I had the powers of the elemants all FLIPPEN four of them .I have my powers I screamed I could feel the energie all over me. . Then I saw my mummy and daddy staring straight at me smiling at me with open and grandpa were standing behind them grandma was crying and smiling and laughing all at the same time .I DIDNT EVEN KNOW PEOPLE COULD THAT".I'm sorry about your living room grandma" I said whispering for the first time turning to face them ,"ITS okay sweetie".She said giggling ,I laughed and skipped to the kitchen. Causing everybody to laugh and follow me even though there was practicly a tropical storm in the living room.


	2. Chapter2

_**THE GIFT CHAPTER 2**_ **_(CAMMIES POV)_** **_Hi my names Cameron Ann Morgan I go to the Gallagher girl academy for exceptional young women ,_** ** _the train girls 7th through 12 th grade to become hero's .Everyone at my school is not normal even the teachers .We have powers "YEAH U HEARD ME POWERS ".Everyone's power is different ,I have the power to control the elements .My best friends have the powers of strength ,mind reading /flying ,and smarts .But any way back to me as u know my Cameron Ann Morgan but call me cammie or cam .People call me a legacie due to the fact that I have four powers but the truth is I'm nothing special I'm plain "IM A PLAIN JAINE " and just a junior might I add. Even my looks are PLAIN seriously I have dishwater blonde hair, ocean blue eyes ,I'm 5.3 ,and I'm not fat but not skinny .So as u can see I'm PLAIN but that's just how I like it because that means I can blend in .People sometimes call me the chamelon due to me being able to blend in._**

 ** _"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" "who in the bloody he'll did that I'm soaked ". That was the first thing I heard this morning the sound of my British best friend Rebecca Baxter ,but call her bex unless u have a death wish and want to get squashed like a bug .She's the first international Gallagher girl ,she has the power of strength I'm not kidding I've seen her pick up 12 12 wheelers .So yeah u get the point she's a tuff cookie .She's has Carmel hair and choclate skin with matching eyes ,some might say she looks like a Egyptian goddess._**

 ** _"I in the bloody he'll did that ,to get your and cammie lazy butts out of bed ".My other best friend Macy McHenry said coocking her hip a little bit like my aunt Abby. Ooo and yes I did mean the Macy McHenry the senators daughter ,what u didn't know the senaterors daughter could read minds and fly .Well that's Macy elesie McHenry for ya ,she has jet black hair ,piercing blue eyes that I swear sparkle ,she's super skinny and tall .She's the model in the group._**

 ** _"Then why is cammie not wet hmmmm"? " I don't know bex why don't u ask her "Macy replied getting off her royal purple king size bed and heading to the walk in closet .Bex just turned to me wating for a anserw .I knew know it was time to get up ,I Sat up and turned to face her and just said "The water melted as soon as it hit me and my bed "while shurging my shoulders._**

 ** _"Morning sleepy heads ,weres Macy "a voice sang out a voice that I could only recognize as my third best friend Elizabeth Sutton . She came out of the bathroom wearing her pink robe that said Liz on the back in sliver gilter ,her pink bunny slippers ,and a pink towel covering her head soaking wet head of hair._**

 ** _"Really Liz do u even have to ask she's in the closet picking out our outfits for the day ."Bex said in a fake varsity girl voice twerling her hair on around her voice ._**

 ** _A scream came from the closet saying something along the lines of a "I head that "_**

 ** _"You were meant to "Bex fired back heading to take a shower ._**

 **I noted how Liz had changed into a white tank top with black yoga wating on Macy to due her make up and hair .I noticed how only little lizzy could only sit there and smile ,I'm not to be offensive to Macy but she scares even bex when it comes to make-up and hair.**

 **Elizabeth Elaine Sutton the brain no litteraly she's the brain .She knows everything there is to know about anything .She's from the south meaning she a southern bell ,I'm mean she even looks looks like one she has whitish blonde hair ,christal blue eyes ,olive skin that may I mention is a little sunburnt cause she once fell asleep next to pool in also she's as skinny as a touth pic and is a short as 4.9 and I thought I was short .**

 **"Cammie "**

 **"Cammie"**

 **"What" I said finally noticing I had sozned out**

 **"Its your turn for a shower ,And hurry will ya "Macy said sounding frustrated.**

 **Bex had taken Liz's place on the stool and was in the middle of getting her hair curled .Liz hand on high wasted denim shorts will a off the shoulder pink sparkly tank top with a Gray houdey raped around her pink converse her hair was in a messy bun with two pieces framing each side of her face .She had on a small golden locket with matching locket earnings .She had on light pink blush ,water proff mascara ,nude sparkly lep gloss,and pink sparkly eyeshadow with a pink crossbody bag .**

 **In a another words Liz got macyed but she looked cute .I sauleted a Macy and took a fifteen min shower sience she insisted the five min in the shower means u get wrinkles faster.**

 **When I got out I was pushed onto the stool by bex and instructed to stay still be Macy.I took in her and bexs out fits .Bex was wearing a black mini shorts which might I add was a little to short ,she was also wearing a white crop top that said kick-ass on the front in black sparkles with black leather boots the came up to her knees .I noticed the Macy had decide not to curl her hair and instead stratin it and put it in a high pony tail with with a black head band .She also had a black cross body bag with black hoop earnings and a black locket .Her make up consisted of deep red lip stick ,her mascara was thick and she has pink blush .**

 **Macy was highwasted black shorts with a peach off the shoulder tank top with silver lips on the also wore silver lace up sneakers that came to her knees the laces were hair was straight and curled at the pulled her bangs back using her Bobby pins .She had on a silver locket with silver Langley earnings she also had a silver crossover make up was peach sparkle eyeshadow lite pink sparkly Leo gloss no blush and thick mascara.**

 **"Yawll look great "I smiled .Bex and Liz smiled but Macy didn't ,and that's when I knew Macy was reading my mind .She just continued doing her work**

 **"There your done go change and remember no peeking "she said finally smiling and handed me some close while playfully pushing me towards the closet.I crossed my fingers it Wasnt anything crazy .I put the close on quickly careful not to miss up Macy's masterpiece.**

 **When I walked out all the girls squealed and smiled .Macy winked pointed to the body mirror.I turned to look this girl couldn't be me and couldn't be. That's all that went through my my head.**

 **"Its u Cammie "Macy said coming up behind me and placing her handes on my shoulders .**

 **I was wearing black high wasted shorts with a blue lace spagitte strap tank top and a black crop top leather jacket.I was wearing back leather combat boots with there flaps down showing lace on them .I was wearing a sky blue locket with blue dangle earings . My hair was in a high pony tail with a electric blue head band .My make up up was nude sparkle lip gloss ,thick mascara ,no blue eyeshadow, along with a blue crossbody bag.I looked hot .**

 **"Guys were 5min late for breakfreast "Liz said**

 **"Crap"**

 **"You guys never heard of fashionably late "Macy grinned**

 **"This is gonna be bloody awesome "bex said rubbing her hands together evily.**

 **"O yeah first day of junior year and were walking in fashionably late "I said sarcastically, trying to walk slower but it was to late we were already opening the doors of the grand hall .**

 **I swear every head turned and I went from being the chamelon to being a woman in a mom looked up from her podium she was a grey I could tell .opppsie daisy I forgot to mention my moms the head mistress at the academy.**

 **Bex was the first to speak Liz "i though u said we were suppost to were normal clothes not out uniform ".Saying that last part a little to loud .That's when I noticed everyone was in the uniforms .Due to the fact we were standing were turned around to go change .**

 **"No girls there's no need to change,just please sit down."my mom smiled replying**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Gift chapter 3**_

 ** _( Cammies POV)_**

We nodded in response and went to our usual table .Just as my mother did her yearly boring death killing speech that's more boring every year ,Our that's what Macy calls it .

I noticed how my mother stood at the poduiom with ease ,she looked both beautiful and things that I'll never be.

"Ladies this year we will do something different our junior girls will be traveling to our brother school Blackthorne." what ? I wonderd I'm mean sure me and the girls New about blackthorne and every student in blackthorne .BUT WE DIDNT KNOW WE WERE GOING junior girls section of tables broke out into voices .

Our table was quite except Macy raving on about what she was gonna pack for us .

Mr Solomon stood up and walked to the podium were my mother still stood ."Girls not all of u will be going and then there quiet even from Macy, who almost never shouts up.

"The following girls will stay after breakfast for information about the trip." PLEASE LET IT BE US PLEASE.

"Tina Walters ,Anna Fetterman, Kim Lee , Courteny Brougher , Sophia Car

McKenna Lacy, Stephanie Steel, Kirstal Jacobs , Mick diamond, Lenzie Craze,

Brook Kensington, Justice reed. And the following girls will not only go but plan the grand entrance to blackthorne as well.

Macy McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton ,Rebecca Baxter ,And Cameron Morgan .That will be all ladies enjoy breakfast.

"Omg" Macy squealed ."I'm going to kill that Bloddy asshole .Bex said with her British accent leaking through to much.

"Calm down Bex one day he'll learn to call you bex "I said already being annoyed from being called Cameron, I mean seriously stop call us by our full name Solomon.

"You guys what are we going to do , I mean we have to plan our entrance " said little lizzy deciding to speak up for the first time.

"Can we eat first " me and Bex said at the same time in a whinning voice .We high fived.

"Yeah " Macy groubeld getting up to go grab some food.

Me ,Bex , and Liz followed.

( _ **FIFTEEN MIN LATER)**_

Once we we're all done with breakfast we waited for everyone Elise to leave .

"Girls" a booming voice came from Mr Solomon across the room standing with the other girls .

We walked over execied ,I mean u can't blame us this was our first eneteraction with boy spies.

"Girls today u have a mission , u will go pack suit cases for your semester at blackthorne .When y are done bring them to the the hanger in exectacly 10 minutes not a second late understood ."

With that the second greatest superhero walked away to the hanger .

" Girls let's go , we can plan on the plane" Bex said using her tuff voice ,a voice I only here twice in a full moon .I then noticed that all of the girls still stood there .

"Lets move it " I screamed finally getting there attion.

"Dang cam" Macy said chuckling and skipping her way to are room .

Macy was the first person in the room ,when the me ,liz, and Bex got there she had already had our matching luggage sets out .

Macy's has a black intere with chery red lips on there ever were.

Bex's has a purple intere with little white princess crowns on it .

Liz's has a white intere with pink and orange chevron.

Mine has a navy blue intere with white stars on it.

We each had two large suit cases ,two medium suit cases, one small suit case. One small Carrie on ,and one ginormas on the go salon kits .And these were all curtice of Macy McHenry.

"Ok everyone due as I say , take out a black tank top along with black leggings and black boots that come up to your knees .Now don't touch a nother thing ,leave it mwwwaaaahhh. Macy said in the most dead serious tone ever .

We did as she said we grabbed the clothes and stepped back and watched her run around to each bag and closet looking like a squirrel.

Eight minutes later Macy was finally done .And we headed to the hannger with our twenty eight bags in tow .

"Thank God were early ,God knows what Solomon would make us do if we were late"Bex proclaimed as we reached the hanger Solomon no we're in GOD HE DIDNT HERE BEX.

"Your right Ms Baxter God knows what I'd make u do if you were late ".Joe Solomon said stepping out behind us.

I swear that day I saw Rebecca Baxter blush for the first time .EVER.

She just mutterd something nobody could here even with super human hearing .

"What was that Rebecca "

"Nothing"

I just Bex was saved by the bell or a big group of girls and suit cases .

Mr Solomon stood in front of all of us "Ladies your luggage will go in the first helicopter you'll be riding in the second one .The first will be heading to blackthorne which is in mane the second won is heading to Washington dc .Put your suitcases in the first and hop in the secend.

Me ,Liz ,Bex, And Macy were the first ones in the helicopter, but girls poured in .There was barely any room to breath.

"A voice boomed on the intercom "girls as I said u may plan on the plan ,you have exactly 1 hour time starts now".

"What's the plan cam"Bex said evily rubbing her hands 's when I noticed everybody was looking at me .DAMM U SOLOMAN.

I New I couldn't get out of this ,so I put my game face on and begain coming up with my plan.

"Ok this is what were going to do me there are sixteen of us sill spilt into four groups me, Bex ,liz, And Macy our alpha. Tina, Ann , Cournty, And Kim our beta . Mick , Sophia ,Brook ,And McKenna our Charlie. Justice ,Kirstal, Stephanie,and Lenzie our delta .

Alpha team will bust through the sky lights on the stage sience there's four ,with each bust through one .Beta team will go through the kitchen and walk onto the stage using the doors that lead onto the stage .Charlie team will spilt into two and each small Charlie team will bust through the Windows on the sides two of u on each side .And finally delta team will bust through the front doors.

As for atire will were a black and a ski mask and hood ,so all of our skin won't be seen .when u get to the stage stand in a straight line ready to present yourself .When it's your turn take off the hood and ski mask.

I smiled as I sat in front of 15 opend mouthed girls.

The first one to open there mouths was Tina (not a surprise)

"You came up with that in five min " I laughed and nodded .

How EVER my glory was short lived

By three simple words spoken by no other but Joe Solomon

"Ladies were here"


	4. Chapter 4

_**The gift chapter 4**_

 ** _(CAMMIES POV)_**

 ** _"Eeeeeeeeeeeeee" was all I heard as I was pushed out of the helicopter and onto a street in Washington dc that may I mention is beautiful at 1 in the of us gathered around Solomon wating for dictrictions._** **_So he started " so the plan is blackthorne junior boys are already here so they have a u have to do is meet me at the ruby slipper execibit at four a clock .And one more thing u have to be alive .with that he left sixteen girls in a place to survive for three hours._** **_I noticed heads starting to look at me agin ,so I became the center of attion for yet the second time to day .Dang I was on a role ._** **_"Ok split up into the teams I called earlier good luck "._**

 ** _And with that we were were Gallagher girls on a mission that would not fail._**

 ** _Me ,Bex ,liz,and Macy wonderd into the mall ._**

 ** _"Hey u guys sience were already here and there's nothing against it, how bout we do a little shopping ."Macy said as more of a question._**

 ** _"I'm in"Bex said a little to eager_**

 ** _"I guess "liz said agreeing_**

 ** _Dang it "sure mace why not "I added_**

 ** _"Yaaaaa" she screamed while scipping into the mall ,like a little girl on Christmas._**

 ** _Me ,liz, and Bex followed in less ethusaitly but only to fall into Macy_**

 ** _"What's wrong Macy" liz said questioning her ._**

 ** _"Guys this mall is secluded "she said in confusion_**

That's when I really noticed the mall ,Macy was right there wasent any one in the mall.

"What the bloody he'll is going on "Bex schreed.

"I want to know the same thing "said Tina .

Wait when did Tina get here ,wait when did the other girls get here .What the check is that noise.

"U guys "lizzy said in fear

"What is it liz"I said hearing my voice crack .I'll admit it I'm scared .

Liz didn't get a chance to explain because at that moment sixteen boys came .walking like a army .

They were heading straight at us and by no means were they stopping.

At the front of the boys army pack there we're four leading them to us.

The first I immediately notice is one with dark Brown hair almost black and has emerald green eyes, the next a Greek God with blonde shaggy hair and blue third brad Pitt first thing that came to mind he has dark black hair and gray eyes .The fourth one red hair and green eyes he also had glass.

Bexs voice broke me out of my trance ,o great I was staring please tell me no one noticed .That's when I noticed the one with green eyes smirking.O crap he noticed ,I couldn't HELP it I blushed .

I wished I could say I noticed the fire ball he through at me but I didn't.

Thank God for Bex who pushed me out of the way just in time.

The boys stopped and the leaders spoke .

The green eyed boy spoke first "well that your leader done staring at my gorgeous face let the games begain .

That's all it took for me to raise a Sheld to protect us.

Green spoke agin "aww a little sheld it's so adorable , baby let's cut to the chance my boys our stronger than your girls."

The words came out so fast I didn't even know they were mine "Attack"

With that one word Gallagher girls flew from the sheld.I longed to protect them but I couldn't.

Green decide to speak again "were thoose words meant for them only babe ,and by the way the names Zach ."he said circling me.

"Nope they were meant for me to "I replied sassy like Macy had taught me.

"Good to know you'll try to beat me "he said smirking

Ooo I swear I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face .

"U mean beat right ,but if if there's one thing u know about me it's that I like to fight in the sky." with that I raised one finger and begain flying into the air.

"So your airbbender "he said raising his fest casing fire to force him into the air "

I looked around Gallagher girls fighting every were even little lizzy .

I turned my head back around and threw a fire ball at him back to the floor only for a spilt second.

"Not quite "I said speaking trufully .

"Your a fire bender to " he said questioning him as well as my self .he threw four fire balls at me knocking be to the floor clutching my wrist .

"Yep"I said broadly even though I was on fire .

He came back down to the ground ,to finish attacking me only to be stuck in a fist made of water being back into the air .

"What are u "he stutterd

"A legacie "I replied lifting a ball of wall

And throwing it at him ,he managed to get out of my hold only to fall to the floor badly injured .

"Its time for this to end" I mutterd

I forced the girls away from there attackers the girls were badly injured just like Zach who was know uncochess.

"Enough" I screamed causing all the boys to look at me .I took down the walls separating the girls and instead I made a dust Toronto to gather all the boys .I watched them try to get away from it ,but I'm to strong and with one small smile the were all in a stack crying ,and injured .Zach was lying on top.

Bex ran up and hugged me only to say "u should have done that earlier " I just smild.

Macy broke the silence "we got a teacher to meet in 20 min let's go people.

We laughed as girls started moaning and groaning walking out of the mall .Leaving behind sixteen injured blackthorne boys.

As we approached the rubby silper execibt .We noticed Solomon outside apparently this was a day of many first including a day in which Joe Solomon was shocked.

"Ummmmm hmmmm"

"What's rong Joey surprised" I said sarcasticly

"Yes cam actually I am ." he said in a low voice.

We started giggling and smiling and high fiving.

"Girls I may be surprised but I am proud."

That only cause us to hoot and holloer more.

"So we're are the boys "he said in a questioning voice

Lying in a pile on top of each other ,injured and crying ."I said like it was no big deal ,something Macy had also taught me.

"O cam" he said smiling

"How do u know it was me ,u have know right to accuse me of such a thing."MAKING ME GRIN BIGER.

"Cause only u cam could have sixteen boys lying in a pile INJURED and have twenty minutes to spare ."saying it as if he was reading some expecting list.

He knew me so well .I was soon to hugged and lifted into air ,with my name being chanted all the way to the helicopter.


	5. Chapter 5

**_THE GIFT CHAPTER 5_**

 ** _(CAMMIES POV)_**

When we got to the helicopter Solomon told us we had 45 minutes until we landed at blackthorne .

"Lets go people ,start changing" Macy said like she was directing ssomething ,which she technically was .Clothes started flying into the air along with hair brushes and make up .

"Cam here " bex said handing me the clothes from earlier ."thanks I muttered as she walked off .As I put on the clothes I started thinking about what it would be like to see Zach again.

Wait why in the he'll was I thinking about I knew it ,I was hit with a pile of black boots .

"Sorry cammie,but Macy said to put those on and then go see her."Liz said stuttering like I was gonna hit her ."it's okay lizzie" I said softly only to see her smile from across the room.

I slipped on the black boots and went to find was surprisingly hard to find on a helicopter with sixteen girls getting I finally found her she was in the very back in a small corner putting dark red lipstick on .

"Thank god cammie I only have 5 minutes to get u ready ." Macy said clearly annoyed.

But at this moment I wasn't blaming her were had I been for the last 30minutes.

Macy's motioning for me to sit down broke me out of my thoughts again .What was Zach doing to me ?I wondered .

I sat down facing her cross legged .Neither of us spoke while she tore a coma through my hair and did my make up .

I guess silence was to much for her because at that exact moment she broke it .

"Who's the boy" she said leaning back from doing my mascara with a evil smile .

"Know one Macy "was my reply. But me and her both new better.

She scrunched up her face "Fine you're off the hook but only because you're needed".she said pushing me to get up .

I laughed and headed to the middle of the helicopter." Alright girls listen up in five minutes will land at blackthorne in five minutes you have a mission complete it , you know what to do.

And with that we broke into cheers high-fiving and hugging hugging tears high-fiving .However our hugging and celebration was over by the sound of Joe Solomon's voice on the inter com "girls were here .

He said at the exact moment we landed on the roof.I looked around as I stepped out sadly it was dark and all I could see were electric shocking gates and guard's running around with flashlights in there hands .

Ann spoke "what are the gates for " great question Ann .

Mr Solomon answered calmly will "Ann we have our cover they have ours "

We stood in a huddled bunch listening to Mr Solomon "Alright as far as I know the boys are at dinner ,you'll introduce your self and then joining them .Know I'm going to head down to dinner ,they don't know I'm coming .Good luck ladies you'll need it .And with that the same happened from earlier , he left us only this time we were on a roof .

I took it apon my self to give a speech "alright ladies we got this Charlie team you break the side Windows down first ,beta will then walk through the stage doors ,delta your next you'll walk through the front doors as alpha will come through the skylights ladies we got this "I said screaming the last part .

Charlie team flew off the sides of the building along with delta Beta team tore open a opening to a air duct and jumped in .

We were assembled

Me,bex ,Liz ,And Macy stood on the skylights waiting for Mr Solomon to sit down .

"Come on Solomon" Macy said impatiently

"I didn't know he was such a grandpa " bex said looking through the lights boredly.

"Guys he sat down "I said smiling ,the plan was on .

"I'm on it "Liz said pressing the red button .

We watched as Charlie team busted through the Windows ,to say the boys we were shocked wouldn't even be exaggerating .Now u should have seen there faces when beta and delta team busted through the doors ,they looked ready to cry it was hilarious.

Macy was doubled over in laughter ,bex had to slapper making her put on her game face .

Finally she pulled her self together ,just in time for us to bust through.

When we landed the girls started forming on the stage .I watched two of the deltas brake into triple cart wheel front hands spring .

Me and bex ,Liz and Macy stood at the front of them ,and with the snap of Macy's fingers we slipped off the hood and took off our ski mask .

I felt eyes on me I felt myself look for the eyes .Only for me to see the eyes were zachs emerald green ones .

Our eyes looked for a second before I turned away smirking .That was my que for my speech I pulled out a microphone from my jacket pockets only causing me to get more weird glares lucky that I didn't care .

I smiled and found my dad's eyes giving me the okay "Gentle men these girls that stand in front of you are Gallagher girls we come from the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women. We are just like u training to be superheroes .(THAT EARNED MORE GLARES FROM THE BOYS )we will be staying here for the rest of the one by one these girls will intro deuce them selves .

With that I handed the microphone to Kim and walked to the back of the line and zoned out.

I came back to concessions when lizzy stepped up only to drop the microphone .I noticed the red headed boy with glasses perk up ,but I also noticed zachs eyes were still on me .

"Umm I hi my name's Elizabeth Sutton,but u can call me Liz or lizzie .I'm on research and development team as well as alpha team. I have the power of invisibility and sometimes a shield "she smiled and walked over to the other girls that had finished .

Macy stepped up next to the microphone."Hi my name's Macy McHenry ,yes I'm the vice presidents daughter. I'm on the covops team as well as alpha team .My powers are mind reading and flying .And just so u know not one of yawll are good looking enough to date me ,just so u know cause I know some of u are thinking u will." She gave wave and handed the microphone to bex and then took her place next to Liz .

That Was so typical Macy I laughed and turned my attion back to bex.

"The name's Baxter Rebecca if u call me that I swear to bloody god I will kill u .so it's best u call me bex .I'm also on the covops team and power is strength just u know I was serious about that threat early and my power will prove I'm cable of it . I laughed and took the microphone away from her ,taking away her power to scare people.

I gulped noticing Zach staring at me intensely."My name's Cameron Ann Morgan,but u can call me can or commie .I'm on the covops team as well as leader of alpha .My parents and relatives are Matthew Morgan your headmaster , Joe Solomon is my Cameron is my aunt and my mother is Rachel Morgan. Yes I'm related to the best super heroes in the world .My powers are fire ,water,air ,and earth ."

"I don't believe you " said a voice from the crowd

One look from my dad and Joe and I had permission to use my powers.

I took a ball of air ,water ,fire, and earth and made them combine then I forced it to the floor.

I smiled as it made a huge earthquake "believe me know" I said stepping in line with bex ,Liz,and Macy off the stage .


	6. Chapter 6

_**HE GIFT CHAPTER 6**_

 _ **(CAMMIES POV)**_

As we walked off the stage to grab food all I could feel were the nervous in my to. Know why I'm not hungry ?Will if u must know a gourgues sexy blackthorne boy staring at me .And I didn't even have brucliey in my teeth .we approached the lunch line ,I looked at my choices salad (they must have set that out for us ) ,fruit salad (also for us ),soup, hamburger meat with nothing in it (literally).ETC... I finally settled on a small spoonfull of fruit salad .

I looked at Macy(WHO WAS IN FRONT OF ME) who had had also gone with same choice and size as me.

Liz (WHO WAS IN FRONT OF MACY) got soup broth in a small small bowl.

Bex (WHO WAS IN FRONT OF LIZ) had a hamburger,salad, fruit salad, a hot dog ,And a corn on the cob .DANG THAT GIRL COULD EAT ALL SHE WANTED,THOUGH SHE DIDNT SHOW IT! AND ITS SO UNFAIR!

"All right girlies were should we sat" She said breaking me out of thought for the fourth time to day

What was Zachary frikining Goode doing to me .I looked around following Bex and Macy while Liz stood behind me ,trying to hide herself unfortunately she couldn't.

I wanted to blast every person that dared to look at us .But I knew that wouldn't improve the situation.

"U guys look "Macy mutterd

I looked up from my food for the first time in five minutes only to see Zach ,Greek god, brad pit ,and red headed neard, along with my father and Mr SOLOMAN. WALKING THIS WAY.

"What are they talking about Macy "Liz said speaking up for the first time .

Macy closed her eyes and scrunched her nose.A face she only made when she was concentrating ,I knew this face to well we all did cause we all made it .

After a couple of minutes she spoke .

"Cams dad is bring them over here to be our tour guides ",Zachs cammies ,Greek God who's name is Grant is bexs ,Mines the brad pit dude his names Nick by the way ,And the red heads Liz's and his name is jonas.O and Solomon and cammies dad want them to spy on us."She replied with a evil smirk on het face .

"Well done mace "Bexs said sharing her smirk along with clapping her hands.

"What did Macy do "a voice said causing us all to freeze

"Daddy "I smiled Running to him as he twirled me around.

"My little girls all grown up "he said smiling and setting me down .

"I don't bite girls ,come on give me a hug I haven't seen Yawll in years "he said sarcastically

Macy ,Liz ,and Bex giggled and hugged my dad who is like there second father.

"Girls I would like u to meet ..."

Before he could continue we cutt him off

I spoke Zachary Goode mother Catherine Goode ,Father unknown .Bex spoke up were I left off

Grant Newman mother Cassidy Newman ,Father Ryan Newman .Macy continued for her

Nicholas Cross mother Whitney Cross ,Father Joshua stopped her

Jonas Anderson mother Kayla Anderson ,Father Gabriel Anderson.

We smiled at the sight of four boys mouths wide open ,and my father and Mr Solomon looking proudly.

"Umm yes well ..." My dad started but I stopped him again

"We don't need tour guides guys ,we already know were everything is and our thanks anyway daddy."I replied smirking

"Well I think Macy did a great job not a good job "my dad said ,surprising us all .

Macy simply Macy !

"Yes Mrs McHenry very good job "Mr Solomon said grinning .

And with that we walked out of the dinning hall leaving four blackthorn boys open mouthed and 567 adults and teens eating .

"Okay Liz weres our room "I said letting go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding .

She stepped in front taking the lead "follow me "was her anwser.

After about fifteen minutes of walking she stopped at a room labeld 115.

"This is it" she said opining the door only to see the lights were off .

I got this I said walking into the room .I pushed my plan flat and curled my fingers causing fire to sprout into small flames on my fingers .I held my hand up .

And walked to what seemed to be a light switch .And flipped it up .

I realized that this was a entrie way .We walked farther down the hall way .Untill we came to a opening which was the room .

Woww was all we could say the room was huge no it was bigger than huge it was ginormes.

It was probably the size of the dinning hall .

We walked around the room .

We came in through the door that seemed to be on the south wall

While there was two California kings on each of the west and east walls .The floor seemed to raise up causing them to look like they were on a small stage .

Above each bed was our name in fancy cursive writing that seemed to be a three de design My name was written in navy blue ,bexs in royal purple, Macy's in Black , and Liz's in petty pick .

Our bedding was the same color and was plain .

In between each bed was a long huge shelf that was white and it on set a picture of me and the girls last summer on our first mission.

And on the other side of the bed was a night stand with three drawers. The dresser was plain white.

And In the center of the room was a huge white fury rug

With four bean bags each one on of our signature color .

On the north wall sat a 800 inch tv which was mounted on the wall underneath sat a simple buffet table.

With more pictures and did I mention the buffet table was white two .

And in center of the room was a huge chandelier.

On the south south wall was a second door .I opend it only to find that this time that the light was on .This room was what semmed to be a office there was a huge desk that went around the whole room with four rolling chairs neatly placed underneath .on top of the desk were probably fifty computers .

There was a arch way right in front of the room (the north wall) so I continued through the arch to find that it was a dead end except for the French doors on both sides of the wall .Each labeld with something different .

The left was labeled with closet and the right with master sweet.

Ahhhhhnhhh Macy I thing I knew Macy and the girls we're running to me "what is it cam"she asked but stopped imidantly when she saw the labels .

"Lets go to the bathroom first "she said controllingly.

I opend the door only to be stunned again

A huge bathroom counter took up the whole north wall the east was filled with a giant jet tube with a another 800 inch tv also mounted on the south side which was were the door was and the only other thing on that wall was a counter attached to the wall that had about 60 bottles of perfume on it .

On the west hall was a huge archway which we found out 3 seconds later led to the closet

Omg we all I was amazed and that says something .The closet was heaven each wall had a sign labeling what it was for the closet was stacked piled and organized with outfits shoes accserssies and makeup .

I swear Macy was in heaven she even had manicans .

And that's when the doorbell went off .

"I swear I'll kill who ever is at that door "Macy Saud seriously causing all of us to laugh as we ran to get to the door.

I was the first to the door I opend it hopefully to see my dad .Much to my dismay four blackthorne boys stood at the door .


	7. Chapter 7

This story is know up for adoption,I just don't have time to finish it.

Who ever sends me the best 7th chapter gets the apotian rights


End file.
